Where I Am
by alisonwashere
Summary: Lydia Oswald was normal. At least that's what she thought for the past fourteen years. When she goes to the future, she gets wrapped up in the chaos. When she meets Jim Kirk, her whole life changes even more. But what happens when she came to the time where Kahn decides to cause more chaos? Slight ChekovxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

I woke up to see I was in a hospital like room. I looked around and it looked advanced. I started to feel myself panic and I saw I was wired up to some tubes. I took them off and I walked out. I saw I was in a different patient's outfit. I looked around and saw some nurses and doctors talking.

"Hey! You!" I heard. I turned around and I saw a woman walking towards me. I looked at her confused and she walked over to me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked me. I looked around before pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked her.

"Yes you."

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked her.

"At Starfleet's-"

"Time out. Starfleet? What's Starfleet?" I asked crossing my arms. I felt kinda sleepy since I just woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"The space program here in San Francisco," She told me.

"What happened to NASA?" I asked.

"Look, let me explain back in your room," She told me.

"No. I don't know who you are, where I am, and what's going on?" I yelled at her.

"Just come with me and I'll explain everything," She said.

"Fine."

We walked back to the room and she looked at me.

"Tell me what you remember," She told me.

"Well, I just went to bed, next thing I knew, I wake up here," I told her.

"Well according to your test results, you're blood is over two hundred years old. So, you're telling the truth. We contacted Admirals Pike and Marcus to talk to you," She told me.

"Thank you?"

"What year are you from?"

"2013."

"What's it like during that time?"

"It's alright. I mean, there's chaos but it's still pretty fine," I told her.

"I see."

I saw two men walk into the room and I looked up at both of them. I smiled and they looked at me carefully, as if they were studying me.

"What's your name kid?" One of them asked me.

"My name is Lydia Oswald and I am not a kid," I said crossing my hands.

"How old are you then?" The other chuckled at me.

"I'm fourteen," I told them.

"Well, Lydia, I'm Admiral Christopher Pike," The one who chuckled at me said.

"And I'm Admiral Alexander Marcus," The other one said.

"Hi," I smiled.

"We're going to sign her out already. She seems to be doing just fine," Admiral Pike said.

"Alright."

I jumped off the bed and I looked at my clothes.

"Is there anything I could change into?" I asked.

"We have the clothes you wore when we found you," The lady said.

"I'll stick to that," I told them.

"Alright. It's in the drawer right there," She said. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my Forever 21 coffee pajamas and I walked out.

"We'll give you some new clothes later," Admiral Pike said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

We walked out of the hospital and I saw that everything looked new and way advanced. I stared in awe and I saw so many different people walk by me. I looked and saw a beautiful fountain nearby.

"Lydia!" I turned to look back at the Admirals and they were watching me.

"This way," Admiral Marcus told me. I walked back towards them and we got inside a car.

As the car drove off, I looked around at San Francisco and it didn't look like the San Francisco I knew. The San Francisco I knew was more colorful and it was less advanced. Once we got to where we needed to go, Admiral Marcus spoke.

"Let's discuss in my office," He told us.

"That sounds fine," Admiral Pike said.

"Okay."

We got down and walked to his office. I stared at everything and we went to his office. Admiral Marcus' office was cleaned and organized.

"Have a seat."

I sat down on a chair and I looked at them. They were still studying me and I frowned.

"What?" I asked them.

"Are you a time traveler?" Admiral Marcus asked me.

"Me? A time traveler? Even if I was, I would've spent my time in the 80's and 50's," I told them.

"What was it like in that time?" Admiral Pike asked me.

"Stupid," I said blankly. That made both of them chuckle.

"Do you have any questions for us?"

"What happened to NASA?" I asked them.

"When Starfleet was formed, it became more successful and NASA is hardly in the picture now."

"Huh. That sucks."

"Ms. Oswald-"

"Lydia. Just call me Lydia if you don't mind," I said. I hated when someone acted formally on me. It didn't feel right. It just made me feel all weird and old.

"Lydia, since you are from the past, you need to be protected here at all costs. If you die now, then something will alternate the future," Admiral Marcus said.

"Really? Huh," I said. I leaned back a bit and I looked at them.

"So, do you guys go up in space?" I asked.

"Yes. Would you like to go someday?"

"Yes! It's been my dream to go up there!"

"Let me call up my daughter and we'll get you some more comfortable clothing," Admiral Marcus said.

"Thanks. But you don't have to spend money on me," I told them.

"Nonsense. You're our guest of honor here."

"Alright."

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. I turned around and they opened the door. I saw a pretty girl with short blonde hair walk in.

"Hello dad," She smiled.

"Carol, I want you to meet Lydia Oswald," Admiral Marcus said standing up to greet his daughter.

"Hello," I said standing up.

"Hi."

"I need you to take her shopping. I'll pay you back," Admiral Marcus said.

"Alright."

"Please keep an extra eye on her," Admiral Marcus said.

"Alright. You ready?" Carol asked kindly.

"Yeah. Let's go," I smiled.

We both walked out and she called for a car. We got in and I smiled at her.

"So, why did my father want me to take you shopping? I mean I understand but, don't you have clothes from home? I'm sorry if that came out wrong."

"It's fine. It's just uh, I woke up from the hospital and I'm not really from this time," I told her.

"From this time?" Carol asked confused.

"I'm from 2013."

"You are? Are you a time traveler?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I woke up and I was here," I told her.

"Well, let's get you more appropriate for this time," She said. I smiled at her and we went to the mall.

 _ **A/N: I started to watch the Star Trek reboot movies maybe like two years ago? And guess who got me to start watching it. Anton Yelchin. So here is a Star Trek fanfic as a tribute to him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Meeting Jim Kirk**_

After we went shopping at the mall, we went back to the Starfleet headquarters. I got changed into a sleeveless red dress that went above my knees and I have black combat boots on. I had a black sweater on as well and my hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Lydia, we set up a hotel room for you," Admiral Pike told me.

"Thank you Admiral Pike," I smiled.

"I will escort you there," Admiral Pike said.

"How sweet of you," I said to him.

"Shall we? It's getting dark already," He told me. I nodded and we walked outside.

"What is it like?" I asked him

"What?"

"Wondering what's out there in space back in 2013?" He asked me.

"Well, it's so full of wonder. Adults try to find out what's out there and when they do, everyone gets excited," I told him.

"Interesting."

"It is."

The car came by and I went inside already. I sat down and Admiral Pike followed along.

"Admiral Pike."

"Yes?"

"Can I go to space?" I asked him.

"Maybe. A friend of mine is picking up his mission tomorrow and I want you two to meet. If he agrees to let you go with him, then you have permission to go," He said.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yes."

"What about the risk of me dying?" I asked him.

"I know Jim. He's the one who would try to save everyone and die trying," Admiral Pike said.

Once we got to the hotel, I brought the bags with me and Admiral Pike signed me in. We went to my room and I set my bags aside.

"Thanks a lot Admiral Pike," I smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock sharp," He told me.

"Alright."

Once he left, I changed into my pajamas again and I looked out the window. I watched as the city lit up and I smiled at the view.

I woke up from my alarm ringing and I groaned. I dragged myself out of the bed and went to go get ready. Once I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror. I wore a navy blue dress and my hair was braided to the side. I wore the black flats and my light tan skin seemed darker due to the dress. I heard a knock on my door and I ran to go answer it. I opened to reveal Admiral Pike and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Admiral Pike," I said.

"Hello, Lydia. Are you ready?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We went back to the headquarters and we went to his office. I sat down on the chair and I looked around. His office was just as clean and organized as Admiral's Marcus'.

"You'll like Jim. He's a good guy," Admiral Pike said.

"Well, there's only one way to figure that out," I smiled at him.

I heard a knock on the door and I straightened up.

"Come in," Admiral Pike said out loud. I heard the door open and I turned around.

"Hello Admiral," A tall man said. He had blonde hair and nice blue eyes. He was in uniform and he looked at me. I gave him a small smile and a little wave.

"Kirk. I want you to meet Lydia Oswald," Pike introduced.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you," I smiled. I offered a handshake which he kindly obliged.

"Nice to meet you too," Jim smiled.

"Lydia, will be joining you on your next assignment," Pike answered.

"I'm sorry. What?" Jim asked in shock and confused.

"Lydia here is from the past and she wants to take a look on space before she returns home," Pike said. Jim still looked in shock and confusion and I stepped in.

"It's alright though. I don't get crazy like every other teenager. I just want to see how space looks like," I told him. Jim nodded as he understood and I gave a smile before sitting back down.

"Here's your assignment. You leave tomorrow," Pike said.

"Yes sir."

"It was nice meeting you Jim," I smiled at him.

"It was nice meeting you as well Lydia," Jim smiled back. He started to walk away but he stopped.

"Why don't you and I get to know each other?" Jim said.

"You sure? I don't want to bother your day," I said.

"It's fine. Come on," Jim said.

"Alright. Bye Admiral Pike," I smiled at him.

"Bye Lydia."

I got up and walked with Jim. We walked outside of the building and out of Starfleet headquarters.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen, huh? I remember when I was fourteen. So what did Pike mean when he said you were from the past?" Jim asked me.

"I'm from the year 2013. I woke up yesterday in the hospital and I had no idea where I was," I told him.

"Are you a time traveler?" Jim asked.

"I don't know honestly."

"So how come you want to go to space?" Jim asked me.

"Well, I've always wanted to go there but in 2013, you couldn't exactly go up with a licensed rocket ship and being over eighteen. But since I'm in the future, I am technically older than everyone alive," I told him. Jim chuckled and I smiled at him.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"What?"

"The past."

"It's stupid honestly. No one believes teens anymore, we get stressed over homework, and we have to grow up early," I said remembering my older brother.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"You hungry?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get you some future food," Jim joked with me. I smiled at him and we went to a little café.

After we ordered, Jim and I sat there talking. We were by the window and there weren't much people here.

"Tell me about you Jim," I said.

"Me? Well, all I could say is that, I was born in space, my mom married an abusive idiot, and now I work with Starfleet."

"You were born in Space?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I live in California since I was born. I have an older brother and I live with him. Our parents died of a car crash not too long ago and he was already nineteen so he takes care of me," I told him.

"I'm so sorry about that Lydia."

"It's fine. Our aunt is coming to live with us soon so he can try to finish up college," I told him.

"That's good."

"Do you have a ship?" I asked him.

"Me? Yeah. It's called the U.S.S. Enterprise," Jim told me.

"Wow. What's it like?" I asked him.

"It's pretty amazing. The crew there is the best."

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Yeah. No worries. They'll like you. Well except Spock. But he's half Vulcan," Jim said.

"What's a Vulcan?" I asked confused.

"Vulcans are aliens basically," Jim told me without confusing me.

"He's half alien?" I asked.

"Yeah. They don't show much emotion so don't be surprised if he calls you illogical," Jim said.

"Well thanks for the heads up. Now I could come up with some comebacks."

"Comebacks?" Jim chuckled.

"What? I can get sarcastic, sassy, and too smart for my own good," I told him. He laughed this time and I smiled widely.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," I said.

"You're gonna like space. Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you want to see out here since you're in the future?" Jim asked me.

"No. I just wanna walk around and look at San Francisco," I told him.

"Then let's go," Jim said.

He paid for the things and we walked out. We walked around San Francisco and I stared at the beauty.

"You enjoying the view?" He asked me.

"Of course. I wish I could live in this generation," I said.

"I wish I could visit your time," Jim said.

"It's not much. You guys get to go to space! We're stuck on Earth," I said kicking a rock.

"It can't be all bad."

"I guess," I shrugged.

We made it to a bay area and I leaned over the railing. Jim leaned with me and I stared into the water.

"Aren't you afraid?" Jim asked me. I looked at him in confusion and I tilted my head a bit.

"Aren't you scared of going into space?" Jim asked again.

"No. There's much more scarier things out there," I told him.

"Like what?"

"People."

"For a fourteen year old, you're pretty deep."

"I am a wise person," I smiled. He chuckled and we looked at the water.

Jim dropped me off at my hotel and I went to my room. I was getting ready for bed and I looked outside once more. I took in a deep breath and I looked at the sky. I could feel my heart beat fast and I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Crew and Space**_

I woke up excited and I smiled. I quickly got dressed and I let my hair down. I was in some skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and my black cardigan. I slipped onto my boots and I looked at myself again. I heard a knock on the door and I ran over to open it. I saw Jim and I tilted my head a bit.

"Hey Jim," I said crossing my arms.

"Hey Lydia. Do you wanna get some food before we go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," I smiled. I grabbed my key and my backpack. I shut the door behind me and we started to walk out.

"You excited to go to outer space?" Jim asked me.

"Yeah. I will be the first teen to go to space," I smiled.

"Well, one of our crew members is, I think three-four years older than you."

"I meant the first teen from my generation," I said.

"I see. So, what future food do you want?" Jim asked me.

"Do they still have doughnuts?" I asked him.

"What are doughnuts?" He asked seriously. I gasped in shock and horror and he started to laugh.

"I'm kidding. Come on. Let's go," He said.

"Oh thank god," I said in relief.

After we grabbed our doughnuts, we went to Starfleet. I saw people running around again and I smiled at them. We went to one side of Starfleet and I saw people getting into something. It looked like a mini ship and I stared at it in awe and confusion.

"Come on, Lydia. We have to get to the ship," Jim said.

"Okay," I walked into the transporter thing and I sat down next to Jim.

"You ready?" Jim asked me.

"Sorta. I'm a bit nervous," I told him.

"You'll do great!" Jim told me.

When everyone got on board, they headed off. As soon as we got there, Jim and I walked to the ship. I stared in amazement and I smiled happily. The people in red, yellow, and blue shirts were running around and they looked like they were in a rush.

"You like it?" Jim asked me.

"Love it!" I told him.

"Jim!" I heard. I turned around and I saw a tall man in uniform. He wore a blue shirt with a pin on it.

"Hey Bones," Jim said.

"Where were you?" Bones asked.

"I was out with my friend here," Jim said looking at me. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Is she yours?" Bones asked Jim. Jim's face made me want to laugh. Jim had a horrified face and he looked like he was about to panic.

"What? No? I'm not that stupid, Bones," Jim told Bones. I giggled and Jim winked at me. The man looked at the both of us and I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Hi! I'm Lydia Oswald," I said offering a hand shake.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy but Jim here calls me Bones," Bones said shaking my hand.

"Lydia here is going to space with us," Jim said.

"Space huh? You know it's just a big open void right?" Bones said.

"Well, I'd rather be there then on the ground," I told him.

"Tough kid."

"I know. Come on."

We walked around the ship until we made it to the engineering room. There were a lot of people in uniform like Bones except they were in red. The women here wore red dresses instead of the shirts.

"Jim!" I heard a Scottish accent say. I looked over and I saw another man and he looked at me. He had a confused face and he looked at Jim.

"Who's the young lass here?" He asked.

"Scott, this is Lydia Oswald. Lydia, this is Scotty," Jim introduced.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott," I said offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. She's a polite one," Scott said shaking my hand.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Bones, can you watch over her? I have to change into my uniform," Jim told Bones.

"Sure. Come on Lydia," Bones said. We walked to a room and I saw a lot of people there on computers. I stared in amazement and I looked around.

"You like it?" Bones asked me.

"Like? More like love!" I said.

"Keptain on ze bridge," I heard a Russian accent say. I saw Jim walk in and I smiled.

"How are you liking this?" Jim asked me.

"It's amazing."

"Captain," I heard. I turned around and I saw a guy with pointy ears. He looked like an emotionless elf.

"Yes Spock?" Jim asked him.

"Why is there a young girl on the ship? Is there something I should know?" Spock asked.

"Admiral Pike wanted me to bring her here. She's not from around here," Jim said.

"What do you mean Captain?" Spock asked Jim.

"I'm from the past," I told him.

"Are you a time traveler?" Spock asked me.

"Even if I was, I would've gone back to my time and warn people about everything already," I told him.

"She has a point Spock," Jim said.

"Time travel is illogical," Spock said.

"You're illogical," I muttered. Bones must've heard me because he snickered. He offered a fist bumped which I obliged.

"Are we ready Sulu?" Jim asked.

"Ready when you are Captain," a man sitting in front of us said. I looked at the giant window and I looked back at Jim.

"Wait, are we going?" I asked.

"Yes we are," Jim said. I smiled and he sat down on the Captain's chair.

I looked at the view and Sulu said something about hyper drive. I saw the ship move fast making the stars look like little lines. I smiled in amazement and I walked over to the window a bit more.

"Guys, we have a guest with us today. Her name is Lydia Oswald. She's just here for this mission." Jim announced. I hid my face and I felt a pat on my back. I looked up and saw Jim smiling down at me. I smiled back and I saw everyone looking at me.

"Hi," I said shyly. They all smiled at me before going back to their jobs.

"So that's Sulu, he's our driver, the curly hair boy right there is Chekov. He's, I think four years older than you," Jim said.

"Cool. So what do you guys do?" I asked looking around.

"We help planets if it's in danger, explore it, and search for any poison in the planet. Things like that," Spock answered.

"That's cool. Can I go on a planet sometime?" I asked Jim.

"If you stay or come back," Jim told me. I smiled at him and I looked around at the crew members.

"Do they ever take breaks?" I asked Jim.

"Yes and someone else takes their place while they're on break," Jim told me.

"Okay."

"You like space so far?" Jim asked me.

"Of course! I mean, look at all these stars. And you said there were more planets? This feels like a dream!" I told him. He chuckled at me and I looked back at the view.

"You're lucky you get this, Jim. 2013 only gets to see space from pictures," I told him.

"Well, you're the first girl from the year 2013 who gets to go to space," Jim said trying to cheer me up.

"Correction. I'm the first teenager to be in space," I said.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Jim smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Meeting the Rest of the Crew**_

I was with Bones and he was showing me what each of the medical devices do. Since their technology was more complex than ours, I wanted to see what their technology was like.

"Your technology is so weird," I told Bones.

"Is it?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Are you getting bored?" He asked me.

"No. It's just weird," I told him.

"I know," Bones said. I jumped off the bed and he put the stuff away.

"Maybe I can bury a box full of things from 2013 and then you guys just dig it up and keep it," I told Bones. Bones chuckled at me and I smiled.

"Really? Can you send some medical tools?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

"You know. You're not as bad as I thought you'd be."

"Thank you? I think. Can we walk around?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Come on," Bones said.

We walked around the ship and it looked beautiful. We went back to the bridge and I saw Jim talking to Spock. I saw a boy that looked younger than the rest and I walked over to him.

"Hi," I said. He looked up at me and he smiled.

"Hello," He said in a thick Russian accent.

"Are you from Russia?" I asked.

"Yes mam."

"I'm Lydia. Lydia Oswald," I said offering a handshake.

"I'm Pavel Chekov," He said shaking my hand.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm eighteen," He told me.

"Eighteen?" I asked in shock.

"Ves. Are you zin shock?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's your position?" I asked him.

"Navigation. Vright now, I am looking for ze planet, ve're looking vor," He told me in his thick Russian accent.

"Are we close to it?" I asked him.

"Da. Ve should be arriving zin about ten point zero minutes," He told me.

"Wow. That's impressive."

"It iz?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

Chekov gave me a blushing smile and I smiled back.

"Lydia, I see you already met Chekov. He's the youngest out of all of us here," Jim said. I broke eye contact with Chekov and I looked at Jim.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy," I smiled.

"Chekov, how many more minutes do we have left until we reach our planet?" Jim asked.

"Now, in zabout nine minutes sir," Chekov told Jim.

"Excellent! Come on, Lydia. You should meet Uhura," Jim said pulling me away from Chekov. I gave Chekov a little wave and we went to a woman nearby. She had flawless dark skin and her black hair was in a high ponytail.

"Uhura. Meet Lydia Oswald. Lydia, meet Uhura. She's like our translator," Jim explained.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," We shook hands and Bones walked over.

"Hey, Lydia. I need to do a check up on you. Just to see if you're healthy enough to go on a planet with us," Bones said.

"Okay," I ran over to Bones and we went to the medical bay again.

I sat down on the bed thing and he started to do the check up. I was still confused on the gadgets and I kept looking around.

"Okay kid. You seem fine to go on a planet. But if something goes wrong, headaches, bloody noses, or a simple cough, we have to bring you back," Bones said.

"Is it because everyone's afraid I'll die?" I asked.

"Yes. But you're a tough one so you'll live," Bones said.

"Yay," I said.

"You're one cheerful person."

"Thank you."

We went back to the bridge and I saw that we were going into the planet. I stared in amazement and saw that there were so much colors.

"Mr. Sulu. Land us in the water. The people on this planet cannot know we are here," Jim said. I looked at him confused and I looked back at the colors. We went inside the water and I couldn't see the colors anymore.

"Why can't we see the planet?" I asked.

"The planet is far behind on everything Ms. Oswald. The planet has tribes and they have not discovered electricity yet," Spock told me.

"Please don't call me Ms. Oswald," I said.

"Apologies Ms. Lydia."

"Lydia. It's just Lydia," I told Spock. He nodded and walked away.

"Does he ever show emotion?" I asked Jim.

"Rarely. But no worries. If he shows emotions, I'll take a picture for you," Jim said. I smiled and I looked at the water. I walked to the front and saw a giant fish pass by. I jumped in surprise and I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Chekov.

"Sorry, Chekov. I just have never seen a fish that big before," I said.

"It iz alright, Lydia," Chekov smiled.

I saw another one and I jumped back in surprise. I held onto Chekov and he chuckled.

"It'z okay. I've got you," Chekov said.

 **Bones' P.O.V**

I watch as Lydia held onto Chekov as they looked at the water. I saw them talking and I saw Jim staring at them as well. I walked over to him and I crossed my arms.

"They look cute together," I said.

"He's four years older than her," Jim said.

"She's two hundred years older than all of us, Jim," I reminded him.

"Fair point."

"Jim, relax, let her enjoy her adventure here," I said.

"I will. Just as long as she and Chekov don't hook up," Jim said.

"Jim, she's fourteen," I reminded him.

"You know what I mean."

Lydia walked over to us and she looked sleepy.

"Jim, can I go take a nap somewhere? I'm a bit tired," She told Jim.

"Yeah. I'll show you to your room," Jim said.

"Kay," She said sleepy.

They walked away and I looked at Chekov. He watch them leave and I smirked. I walked passed him and leaned over.

"Someone caught your eye?" I asked him. He looked up at me and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four: Long Talks**_

I woke up to see Jim waking me up. He was on the side of the bed, kneeling at me.

"Hey kid," He smiled.

"Hi, Jim," I smiled.

"I have some news," Jim told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you want to go to a planet but it turns out you can't," Jim told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We were sent here to save the planet and to do so, we have to stop an erupting volcano," He told me.

"Oh. I understand," I said.

"I know that you're disappointed-"

"I'm not disappointed, Jim," I told him.

"You're not?"

"I understand that this is a mission and not a vacation," I told him as I sat up more.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. But if there's anything you want me to get you while I'm there, just tell me," Jim said before sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Okay. Do you wanna go back to sleep or do you want to go talk to the crew?" Jim asked.

"Talk to the crew," I said before getting up.

I walked to the engineering room and saw Scotty and his friend working on something.

"Hi, Scotty!" I said.

"Hey, Lydia. What bring you here?" Scotty asked.

"I just wanted to look around. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Can you pass me that right there?" Scotty asked as he pointed at a tool. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks lassie. So, what do you think of the ship?"

"It's amazing."

"Do me a favor and press the button," Scotty said. I looked at the panel and stared at the red one.

"The red one?"

"Yeah."

I pressed on it and he got down. He dusted off his hands and looked at his accomplishment.

"Perfect. Now, how do you like it here?" Scotty asked.

"It's nice."

"Fall for any of the members?" He asked.

"No," I blushed.

"Liar. It's okay. You can tell me," Scotty said.

"I just met you all," I protested.

"Even if ya did. You must've fallen for someone already."

"Even if I did, they're still younger than me."

"I was talking about your age now. Yer what? Fourteen?"

"Yeah."

"Then yer fourteen now."

I gave out a sigh and I leaned against the railing.

"So who is it?"

"Don't tell Jim or Bones," I begged.

"I won't."

"I might have a thing for Chekov," I muttered.

"Ah. The Russian."

"I'm going to go now, Scotty," I told him.

"Thank you for the help by the way," He said.

"You're welcome," I said.

I walked back to the bridge and I saw Jim and Spock talking. I walked over to them and Bones looked at me.

"Hey kid."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Talking about the mission. Too bad you can't come with us kid," Bones said.

"It's fine. Maybe some other time," I said.

"You have a fair point," Bones said.

"Do they always argue?" I asked as I noticed Jim getting upset.

"Yeah. But it's fine," Bones told me.

"It doesn't look fine," I said.

"Trust me. It is," Bones said.

"Lydia," I turned around and saw Chekov, standing there.

"Hi Chekov," I smiled.

"Vould you like to get lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. Bye Bones!" I waved.

We walked to the mess hall and got some food. We sat down at a table and started to eat.

"Vow do you like it vere?" Chekov asked.

"I like it here. It's different," I smiled.

"Vhat's it like in the pazt?" He asked.

"It's stupid. People aren't allowed to love whoever, so much chaos, it's terrible," I told him.

"Oh. Vow terrible," Chekov said.

"It's fine though," I said.

"Vhy?" He asked.

"I'm here now and I met all of you. You guys are the best," I said.

"Thank you, Lydia," Chekov smiled.

"What's in like in Russia?" I asked.

"Cold. Vhere's a lot of snow."

"Then you joined Starfleet," I said.

"Da. It iz amazing," Chekov said.

"It is."

"Tell me about you," Chekov said.

"Not much to say. My parents died of a car crash a while ago so my aunt has to come over to help take care of us so my brother can finish up college," I told Chekov.

"Oh. I'm very sorry, Lydia," He said.

"It's fine. We're doing okay. Enough of me. Tell me about you," I said.

"I vas born and raized in Russia. I joined Starfleet vhen I vas your age," Chekov said.

"You must be really smart then," I said.

"I vas. I vas bullied at timez but now I am vhere," Chekov said.

"They underestimated you huh?" Chekov nodded and I smiled softly at him.

"Jokes on them. Cause you're one of the smartest people I know," I said. Chekov blush a little and I smiled.

"Thank you, Lydia. You're boyfriend is lucky."

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend," I said.

"You sure? Cauze you are very beautiful," Chekov complimented. I started to blush and I looked down at my food.

"Hey kids. There you are," I heard. I looked over and saw Bones.

"Hello Dr. McCoy," Chekov said.

"Hi Bones."

"Chekov, they want you back at the bridge," Bones said to Chekov.

"Thank you. I vust be getting going," Chekov said.

"Alright. It was fun talking to you," I said.

"It vas nice talking to you az vell, Lydia," Chekov said before leaving.

"You two were talking huh?" Bones said.

"We're just friends," I blushed.

"Relax, kid. Chekov's a nice guy," Bones told me,

"I know he is," I said in awe.

"Come on. Jim wants to talk to you," Bones said.

"Okay."

We walked to the bridge and I saw Jim there. He was talking to Spock, Sulu, and Uhura. He turned around and saw us. He looked back at them and sends them back to their positions before walking over to us.

"Hey, Lydia. I know you wanted to go to the planet but maybe I can bring you back something?" Jim said.

"Jim, you don't have to."

"I insist."

"A flower," I said.

"A flower?"

"Yeah. They're pretty and a flower from another planet seems cool," I said.

"Alright. A flower. Oh. Bones will be with me to distract the people. So I am leaving Scotty in charge of you," Jim said.

"Scotty's going to be my babysitter of the day?" I asked.

"He's not a babysitter."

"Jim, what will I possibly do while you're gone?" I asked him.

"True but still. Scotty will watch over you."

"Fine."

It was getting late and I yawned from tiredness. I leaned against Bones to keep myself from falling and he looked at me.

"You tired kid?" He asked. I nodded and he nodded.

"Jim, I'm going to take Lydia to the guest rooms," Bones said.

"Alright. Night Lydia," Jim said.

"Night Jim," I yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Saving Spock**_

The next day, I was with Bones and Jim as they got ready to go up to save the planet. Scotty was with me and they got ready.

"Scotty. Make sure you watch Lydia," Jim said.

"Yes sir."

"Jim, she'll be fine," Bones grumbled.

"Bye guys!" I waved.

"Bye Lydia. I'll bring back the flower," Jim said.

"You know, it's alright if you don't," I said before crossing my arms.

"I know but you deserve a little something, something," Jim told me. I smiled and they headed off.

"Alright, lassie. Where do you want to go?" Scotty asked.

"The bridge," I said.

"Alright. Let's go," We walked to the bridge and I saw Chekov there on the computer. I went up next to him and leaned on the chair.

"Hi Chekov," I smiled.

"Vello, Lydia."

"So what do you guys basically do when they do this?" I asked.

"Vot much. Ve just make sure ze ship iz still vorking," Chekov said.

"Huh. That's cool. I guess," I said.

"So Lydia, tell us about the past. What's it like there?" Scotty asked.

"Despite the chaos, it's okay. We don't get to see stars from where I live."

"Well now you got to see a lot," Scotty said.

"Yeah. But the movies are good and so are the books," I said.

"Books, eh? We don't have books anymore," Scotty said.

"No books?!" I said in shock and in disbelief. Scotty and Chekov chuckled at my reaction.

"Sorry to burst your bubble lassie. But we haven't had books for a long time," Scotty said.

"That's terrible," I said.

"It's not so bad," Scotty said.

"Yeah but still. No books," I said before shivering.

"Vhat else iz there?" Chekov asked.

"The teens there love the internet and food. But I guess teens here are more interested in going into space," I said.

I sat on the floor near Chekov's chair and we kept talking about the past and future. I heard something go off and I got up.

"Lydia, they're back," Scotty said.

We ran out of the bridge and ran to a room. The doors opened and I saw Uhura and Sulu.

"Where's Bones and Jim?" I asked.

"And Spock?" Scotty asked.

"They're still up. Spock's still in the volcano," Sulu said. They both ran to the bridge and Scotty closed the door.

"Come on," Scotty said.

We ran to the other door and it opened as if on cue. I saw Bones and Jim and I smiled.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a star-ship on the bottom of the ocean? We've been down here since last night! The salt water's gonna ruin the-"Scotty was cut off by Jim.

"Scotty! Where's Spock?" Jim asked.

"Still in the volcano, sir," Scotty told Jim. We all ran back to the bridge and I looked up at Bones.

"Nice to see you guys are alright," I said to him.

"Nice to see you too, Lydia," Bones said.

"Keptain on ze bridge," I heard Chekov said.

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr. Spock?" Jim asked

"The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact," Uhura said. Jim nodded understanding and I looked up at Bones. He looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Spock," Jim called out to the microphone.

"I have activated the device, Captain. When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."

"Yeah, and that's gonna render him inert!" Bones said.

"Do we have use of the transporters?" Jim asked.

"Negative, sir," Sulu answered.

"Not vith these magnetic fields," Chekov explained.

"We need to beam Spock back on the ship," I said.

"Give me one way to do it," Jim said.

"Maybe if ve had a direct line of sight. If ve got closer…"

"Hold on, wee man!" Scotty interrupted Chekov," You're talking about an active volcano! Sir, if that thing erupts, I cannot guarantee we can withstand the heat!" Scotty said.

"I don't know that we can maintain that kind of altitude," Sulu said.

"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species," Spock said.

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception," Jim said.

"None. Such action violates the Prime Directive ."

"Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, damn it!" Bones said.

"Spock, you have to let us save you," I said.

"Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Spock said.

"Spock, we're talking about your life!" Jim said.

"The rule cannot be broken…" Spock said before being disconnected.

"Spock! Try to get him back online," Jim said to Uhura.

"Ninety seconds to detonations," Chekov said.

"If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?" Jim asked Bones.

"He'd let you die," Bones said. I looked up at them before at the screen.

"I can't watch," I said. I hugged Jim and he hugged me back. I hid my face in his chest and I could feel the ship move up.

"We got him!" I heard. I pulled away from Jim and we ran to the transporter room.

"Spock!" Jim said as soon as we made it in. I saw Spock wearing his metal armor and I looked at him.

"You all right?" Jim asked him.

"Captain, you let them see our ship," Spock said.

"He's fine," Bones said.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura called out.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Is Commander Spock on board, sir?" She asked.

"Safely and soundly," Jim said.

"Please notify him that his device has successfully detonated," She said.

"You hear that? Congratulations, Spock. You just saved the world," Jim said.

"Technically a world," I corrected.

"You violated the Prime Directive," Spock said.

"Oh, come on, Spock. They saw us. Big deal," Jim said. We went back and they went to go change. I walked back to the bridge and I stood next to the captain's chair. I stared at the view until Jim came back in his normal uniform. He sat down and started to record something.

"Captain's log, stardate 2259.55. We've completed our survey of the newly discovered class-m planet designated new Bureau. Intelligent life was observed. The species is primitive indications of early language and even religion were noted. I thought it was wise to stay off the planet altogether less we somehow interfere with their way of life. If there's one word I would use to describe this mission, it would be continental. Kirk out," Jim said. We all stared at him and he gave us a look.

"They saw us, big deal," Jim said. I smirked at him and Bones walked over to me.

"Come on, Lydia. I have to do a check up on you," He told me.

"Okay."

We walked over to the sick bay and I sat on top of the bed. He got his devices and started the check up.

"I'm glad you guys are alright," I said.

"Me too. Now, we can finally go home," Bones grumbled.

"You really do hate space huh?" I asked.

"Yup."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** _ **Spock's A Snitch**_

When we landed back on Earth, I saw Pike there and I looked at Jim.

"That was a fun adventure. Bye Jim," I smiled.

"Bye Lydia. I'm glad you had fun. Before I forget, here," Jim said before grabbing something. He pulled out a flower from the planet we were at and I looked up at him.

"Thank you so much," I said before hugging him.

"You're welcome," Jim said hugging back.

I went to Admiral Pike and he smiled at me.

"Hello, Lydia. Did you enjoy your trip in space?" Admiral Pike asked me.

"I did. It was amazing," I said.

"I see Jim had got a flower for you from the planet," Admiral Pike said.

"Yeah. It's really pretty," I said.

"Well, why don't we head back and you can get settled in?"

"I'd like the sound of that."

We went back to the headquarters first and they put the flower in a life saving container that'll let the flower live longer. The flower was bright red and in towards the middle was white with some red tiny spots. I stared at the beauty of it and I smiled.

The next day, I was already up and changed. I had the TV on but I wasn't really paying attention. I heard a knock on my door and I walked over to it. I looked from the peep hole and saw Admiral Pike. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey, Admiral Pike."

"Hello, Lydia. May I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure. Come in," I said letting him in," What's this about?"

"It's about Jim," Admiral Pike said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I have a question about him."

"With all do with respect sir, I'm pretty sure you know him better than I do," I said.

"No. It's about the mission," He said.

"Oh."

"Did he reveal the U.S.S Enterprise to the intelligent life on the planet?" He asked. I stayed silent for a bit.

"Yes. Jim did so he can save Spock," I said truthfully. I didn't want to lie to him.

"I see. There was a file complaint," Admiral Pike said sighing.

"From who?" I asked him.

"Spock."

"Spock? As in the half Vulcan, half human. The one who speaks as if he's older than he is?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Snitch," I mumbled.

"Lydia, I need you to come with me to talk to Admiral Marcus about the mission. Maybe you can help save Jim's job," Admiral Pike told me.

"I understand sir," I said.

"Good. Now, why don't you come with me to Starfleet so you can talk to him," Admiral Pike said.

"Alright."

We made it to Starfleet and we started to walk to his office. I sat down on the chair facing him and I looked outside.

"So what's going to happen to Jim?" I asked.

"Admiral Marcus found out and he is taking the Enterprise away from Jim. I will be back as captain on that ship and I am going to request Jim to be my first officer," Admiral Pike said.

"But he did it to save Spock. That's good isn't it?" I asked him.

"It was a right thing to do, Lydia but you have to understand that we can't risk the many lives to save just one," Admiral Pike told me.

"I understand."

I heard a knock on the door and I looked up. Admiral Pike fixed himself up a bit before speaking.

"Come in."

Jim and Spock walked in and I smiled softly at them.

"Hello Lydia," Jim smiled.

"Lydia," Spock acknowledged.

"Lydia, can you step outside a bit? I want to talk to them alone," Admiral Pike said.

"Yeah," I got up from my chair and walked outside. I stood outside waiting till they were done. After a few minutes, Spock walked outside. He looked at me before walking over to me.

"Spock, why did you file the report on Jim?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It was logical to. We exposed ourselves to the civilization," Spock told me.

"Back in 2013, the History channel made shows about how aliens invaded Earth and alternating our future. But now, looking at all this, I realized how they were somewhat right. Maybe they were like us before technology, Spock," I said.

"But they think we're gods now."

"Fair point, Spock. But next time. Don't be a snitch," I said.

"What is a snitch?"

"When someone rants another person out," I said.

"It is how I was raised, Lydia. You wouldn't understand since you are not from here," Spock said before leaving. I watched him leave in confusion. _Am I suppose to be offended?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** _ **Attacking Starfleet**_

I was still at Starfleet headquarters since I was not allowed to go back to my room for some reason. No one will tell me and I was getting worried.

"Lydia. You will be next to Admiral Pike and his first officer, Jim Kirk. In this meeting, maybe you can give some thoughts and how you would react to this situation," Admiral Marcus said.

"Of course, Admiral. But may I ask, what is going on?" I asked.

"There was an attack at one of our quarters in London," Admiral Marcus said.

"Thank you for telling me," I said.

I saw Admiral Pike and I walked over to him. I stood next to him and Jim walked over. He stood on the other side of me and I looked up at him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"Thank you for convening on such short notice. Be seated," We all sat down and I looked at Admiral Marcus.

"By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground, forty-two men and women are dead," Admiral Marcus said. As he was talking, I was looking at the pictures they were showing a picture of a man. John Harrison. He looked vaguely familiar. I stared at it in confusion as I tried to figure out on who he was.

I looked at one of the photos and saw the destruction. I looked at it around and saw that he was holding something.

"Something's in the bag," I told Jim. He looked at me and I looked at Admiral Pike.

"What's in the bag?" I asked Admiral Pike.

"Lydia, not now."

I shut my mouth and leaned against the chair.

"It doesn't seem odd to you that he'd target an archive? It's like bombing a library," Jim said.

"Chris? Everything okay there?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer. Ms. Oswald has some comments," Admiral Pike said.

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it. You too, Oswald. Tomorrow's too late."

Everyone looked at me and Jim. I felt a bit embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I apologize for my behavior," I said before looking away.

"I'm fine, sir. My apologies," Jim said.

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy," Admiral Marcus commanded.

"Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning," Jim said. Public information?

"The beginning of what, Mr. Kirk?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I realized something. John Harrison planned this so we can all be together and he can attack.

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet H.Q., right here… in this room," Jim said. I looked up and saw something red on the wall. I got up and turned around. Jim got up and pushed me behind him.

"Clear the room!" Jim yelled. I got under the table and suddenly I heard the windows break. I saw green flashes and it hit everything. I screamed a bit as one of the lasers almost hit me.

"I got you," someone said helping me up.

They grabbed my hand and they lead me out of the room. We went against the wall and I saw that it was Jim. My heart beat fast from shock and surprise and I saw Admiral Pike on the ground. I gasped in shock and I saw Jim do something. I looked back at Admiral Pike and saw that he got shot. I stared with horror in my eyes and I ran back to Jim. I tied up the rope thing to the gun and handed it to him. He threw it at the glowing, spinning, disk and it went in. The rope started to follow until there was no more.

"Lydia," Jim pulled me back and we got down as soon as the panel broke and hit the ship. Jim held onto me and I did the same. I saw the ship crash down and I was still in shock.

"You alright?" Jim asked. I nodded before looking up at him.

"Admiral Pike," We ran to the room and saw Spock with Admiral Pike.

I stood where I was and Jim ran over. He checked for a pulse before crying. Tears started to fall and I covered my mouth. He's dead. Jim got up and walked over to the broken part of the wall. I walked over to Admiral Pike and started to cry harder.

"Lydia, you're bleeding from the side of your head," Spock said. I touched around my head and felt my blood. I looked at my hand before looking at Spock.

"Okay."

Jim walked back and looked at my head.

"Come on. Let's go get a nurse," Jim said before leading me out of the room. I saw a few people run inside and we went to a nurse.

"She got hurt," Jim said.

"Sit down," The lady said. I sat down and she started to fix up my head. I sniffled a few times from crying and I wiped my tears away.

"Lydia-"

"I just saw someone I was starting to care about die in front of my eyes," I said.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. You knew him longer," I said looking at him.

"Lydia-"

"Please, let's not talk about this," I said before putting my head into my hands.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know honestly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** _ **Sneaking Into the Enterprise**_

The next day, I was with Admiral Marcus and he was setting up police men everywhere. I saw Spock and Jim run in and I got up.

"Admiral, sir, he's not on Earth," Jim said. Admiral Marcus stopped talking and everyone looked at Jim.

"He's on Kronos, sir. I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him," Jim said. Admiral Marcus looked at everyone.

"Give us a minute," Admiral Marcus said. Everyone started to leave and I followed Jim and Admiral Marcus.

"Kronos?"

"Yes sir."

"So Harrison's gone to the Klingon home world. Is he defecating?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"We're not sure, sir."

"He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region uninhabited for decades," Spock commented.

"He's gotta be hiding there, sir! He knows if we even got near Klingon space, it'd be all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can. Please, sir," Jim said.

"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Mr. Kirk. If you ask me, it's already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of and fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way. London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of Starfleet designated Section 31. They were developing defense technology and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us harm," Admiral Marcus told us.

"Harrison was one of our top agents. We were assigned him to you Lydia. After you told us you were from the past, we wanted to make sure nothing happens to you so history doesn't change," Admiral Marcus told me. I stared at him in shock and surprise.

"Well, now he's a fugitive and I want to take him out," Jim said.

"Pike always said you were one of our best and brightest. You should have heard him defend you. He's the one who talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?" Admiral Marcus asked Jim.

"Yes, sir," Jim said quietly.

"Did he ever tell you who talked him into joining?" Admiral Marcus asked. No one said anything.

"His death is on me. And yours and Lydia's can't be."

"Sir, please. All I…"

"Mr. Spock, you said the province where Harrison is hiding in uninhabited?"

"Affirmative, sir," Spock answered.

"As part of our defensive strategy, 31 developed a new photon torpedo. Long range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors," Admiral Marcus said showing them a hologram of the torpedo.

"I don't want you hurt, but I want you to take him out. You park on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock onto Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him and you haul ass," Admiral Marcus ordered.

"Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock as my First Officer," Jim requested.

"Granted."

They left and I looked at Admiral Marcus.

"I already called someone to get your things at your hotel. You will be relocated until this is all cleared," Admiral Marcus said.

"I understand," I said.

"Your vehicle is outside already. You will be safe until we come and get you," He told me.

"Thank you Admiral Marcus," I said before leaving.

I went outside and went to the vehicle. I got in and I looked at the driver.

"I need you to drop me off at the Starfleet shuttle ships," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'm," He said.

"Listen here, you will take me to the Starfleet shuttle ship or I will get out of this car and go get a new one," I said.

"I'd like to see you try," He said. I saw that he locked the doors and I shrugged. I took off my jacket and started to hit against the glass.

"Hey! Stop that!" The guy said.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said before hitting him in the nose. I grabbed my backpack and continued to hit the window.

Once the window finally smashed opened. I got out and ran to the Starfleet shuttle ships. Once I finally got there, I walked in but a security guard stopped me.

"You're not allowed here kid," The guard said.

"Okay. Okay."

I walked back and saw a door opened. I walked in from there and ran off. I saw Jim and Bones walk to a ship and I got inside. I hid in the back and a worker looked at me.

"I'm the new, young worker here," I smiled.

"Another smart young genius. Great," She said rolling her eyes at me. I smirked and I buckled up.

"Shuttle crew, stand by for lift off," I heard. They flew off into space and we made it to the Enterprise.

I waited till everyone was off and I left last. I heard some yelling and I walked near the yelling. I saw Scotty yelling at a worker and I smiled. _Where do I go?_ I thought to myself. I want to hide out until the shuttle ships left and I can go find Jim. I walked around until I saw Scotty leave. I stared at him confused and I went to the bridge.

"Lydia?" I heard. I turned around and saw Chekov there.

"Chekov?" I asked.

"Vhat are you doing zere?" He asked me.

"I snuck in," I told him.

"Vhy?"

"Reasons. What are you doing out of the bridge?" I asked.

"Keptain Kirk, asked me to be head of engineering," He told me.

"Oh. Well, congrats? I guess. I have to go talk to Jim, right now," I said.

"Oh. Okay. I vill see you soon," Chekov said.

"Yeah. Bye Chekov," I said.

"Bye Lydia."

I started to walk until I heard an announcement broadcasted.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon home world, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war… I will personally lead a landing party to an abandon city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** _ **Caught By Spock**_

I was walking around the engineering until I saw a familiar blonde woman. I walked over to her and saw it was Carol.

"Carol? Carol Marcus?" I asked. She looked at me and her eyes flickered with shock and worry.

"Lydia? What are you doing here? It's not safe," She said.

"I know but, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to check on the torpedoes. What about you?" She asked me.

"I want revenge on Pike. He was a good man who didn't deserve to die," I said.

"Does my father know you're here?" She asked.

"No," I said awkwardly.

"He doesn't know I'm here either. So, this will be our little secret," She said. I nodded and I turned around to walk, only to see Spock standing there.

"Oh no," I said.

"Mr. Spock. You startled us," Carol said.

"What are you doing, doctor and Lydia?" Spock asked us.

"Getting ice cream," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Verifying that the torpedo's internal…"

"You misunderstand. What are you doing aboard this ship? There is no record of you being assigned to the Enterprise," Spock said.

"Really? That must be some sort of mistake," Carol said trying to cover her story.

"My conclusion as well, Dr. Marcus. Except you have lied about your identity. Wallace is the surname of your mother. I can only assume the Admiral is your father," Spock told Carol.

"Mr. Spock. I am aware that I have no right to ask this of you. But please, he cannot know that I'm here…"

The ship leaned forward suddenly and I fell onto the floor. I groaned in pain and I got up. I help Carol get up and I looked at Spock.

"You are coming with me. The captain must know you are here," Spock said before grabbing my arm. We went to the bridge and I saw Uhura and Bones.

"Where's Spock?" I heard Jim say.

"Here, Captain. Along with a guest," He said. Jim crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I have a really good explanation," I told him.

"I will hear it after this. Spock, you're coming with me to Kronos. Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?" Jim asked.

"It's rusty, but it's good," Uhura said.

"Good, you're coming, too. This isn't going to be a problem, is it, you two working together?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely not," Uhura said. She gave Spock a look and she walked away.

"Unclear," Spock told Jim. Spock started to walk away and Bones walked over to Jim.

"Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you? You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire," Bones told Jim.

"I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back. Isn't that right, Mr. Chekov," Jim said into the intercom.

"Yes, Keptain. I'll do my best, sir," Chekov said.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. One we're on route, I want you to transmit a targeted comm. Burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use them. Is that a problem?" Jim said.

"No, sir. I've just never sat in the chair before," Sulu told him.

"You're gonna do great," Jim said.

"Jim! Wait!" Bones said stopping him.

"You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man, but he is no captain," Bones told Jim.

"For the next two hours, he is. And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order," Jim said.

"I'm in a way younger than you two and I still understood on what you said," I said.

"You are in a big lot of trouble," Bones said.

"I know I am. But Harrison killed Pike and that is not okay," I told Bones.

"Kid, we could get killed by Klingons and let me tell you that they are not nice," Bones told me.

"I understand that Bones," I said.

"Do you?" He asked me.

"Yes!"

"Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail," Sulu said. After he ended it, Bones looked at him.

"Mr. Sulu, remind me never to piss you off," Bones said.

"Lydia," I looked at Sulu who was looking at me.

"Yes," I said looking at him.

"Why are you on this ship? You know what will happen if you die," He said.

"Harrison killed Pike. Pike helped me when I appeared here. If it wasn't for him, I would be scared and alone," I said.

"Jim would still be mad that you're here," Bones said.

"I know."

"Since you're here, let's go fix up your head. Did you even bother to change your bandages?" Bones asked me.

"No. I was busy crying," I told him.

"Unbelievable," Bones said. We went to the med bay and he started to fix up my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** _ **John Harrison Is Captured**_

After Bones fixed up my head, I walked out and I saw John Harrison. He looked at me in confusion and I stared at him. I followed him to the cell and they put him in. I walked over to the glass and I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You should know," John said.

"I should know? I don't know if you noticed but if I ask you on who you are, then it's obvious that I don't know you," I said.

"Lydia," I looked behind me and I saw Jim along with Bones and Spock.

"Sorry Jim," I said backing up.

Bones grabbed the device already on the glass and he moved it up. It made a hole big enough to put his arm through.

"Put your arm through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample," Bones said. John walked over to the glass. He lifted up his sleeve a bit before reaching out. Bones started to take the blood and John started to talk.

"Why aren't we moving, captain?" John asked Jim. I looked up at Jim and he was staring angrily at Harrison.

"An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?"

"How did he?" I said stopping mid sentence.

"How the hell do you know that?" Bones asked.

"Bones," Jim said stopping him.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, captain," John said. Bones finished the process and John put his arm back. Bones moved the device to the side and he backed up.

"We good?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me know what you find," Jim said. We started to walk away until John started to talk again.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed," He yelled. Jim and I stopped and I turned around.

"Lydia!" Spock warned.

"Get everyone killed? Get everyone killed? Last time I checked, you were the one who made someone blow up the quarters in London. You were the one who got into a ship and attack innocent people. So you shut your mouth about getting people killed," I said. Someone pulled me back and I saw it was Spock.

"Take Lydia and go back to the bridge," Jim ordered.

"Yes sir," Spock and I walked back to the bridge and Spock looked at me.

"Lydia. You are crying," Spock said. I wiped the tears away and I looked at the floor.

"Thanks for telling me," I mumbled.

Jim came back and I was staring into the space. Jim, Spock, and Bones were talking about the torpedoes until Spock brought up Carol. I sighed `and I turned around.

"What admiral's daughter," Jim asked.

"Carol Marcus. Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship. Lydia here knew about her but didn't tell you," Spock said dragging me into this.

"Leave me out of this. I'm in enough trouble already," I told Spock.

"When are you going to tell me that? And how _you_ know her?" Jim asked us.

"When it became relevant. As it just did," Spock said.

"I was going to tell you but we girls have to stick together. Plus she's nice," I said shrugging.

Jim left to go talk to her and I looked up at Bones. He looked at me and gave me a look.

"You are just full of secrets now huh?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"What else are you hiding?" He asked me.

"I don't know honestly," I told him.

I walked over to the engineering room and I saw Chekov there trying to fix something. I walked over and saw a loose screw.

"Hey Chekov," I said picking up a tool and fixing up the screw.

"Lydia. Vhat are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Came to visit you," I said.

"Oh. That's nice of you," Chekov smiled.

"Sir, we need help on the section," someone said to Chekov.

"You're busy. I'll come back another time," I said.

"Oh. Okay," Chekov said sadly. I smiled softly at him before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:** _ **Shocking Discovery**_

I walked back to the bridge to see Jim already back.

"Any activity from the Klingons?" I heard Jim ask.

"Not yet. But if we're stuck here much longer, they will find us," I heard Sulu say.

"Lieutenant Uhura, did you let Starfleet know we have Harrison in custody?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir. No response yet," Uhura said.

"Engineering to bridge," I heard Chekov's voice say. I smiled at the sound of his voice and Jim sat on his seat.

"Hello. Keptain, can you hear me?" Chekov asked.

"Mr. Chekov, give me some good news," Jim said.

"Ve found the leak, sir, but the damage is substantial. Ve're vorking on it," Chekov said.

"Any idea what caused it?" Jim asked.

"No, sir. But I accept full responsibility."

"Something tells me it wasn't your fault. Stay on it."

"Shuttle is standing by, captain," Sulu said.

"Bones, thanks for helping out. Dr. Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

"You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo," Bones said grumpily. I giggled a bit and kept on listening.

"Dr. McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt."

"So, how can these legendary hands help you, Dr. Marcus?" Bones asked Carol.

"Bones!" Jim warned.

"To understand how powerful these weapons are, we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons are alive," I heard Carol say.

"Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. And let me tell you, those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile," Bones said.

"Is he serious about the babies?" I asked Jim.

"I don't know. I wasn't there," Jim said. I smiled and Sulu looked at us with a smirk on hisface.

"Dr. McCoy, there's a bundle of fiber optic cables against the inner casing. You'll need to cut the twenty-third wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?" Carol asked.

"Right. The thought never crossed my mind," Bones muttered.

"Dr. McCoy, wait for my word. I'm rerouting the detonation processor," Carol said.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"And raring," Bones said.

"Good luck," Carol said.

The next thing I hear was Bones yell in surprise and in pain.

"Bones!" I said in shock.

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself."

"The warhead's gonna detonate in thirty seconds, sir!"

"What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!" Bones shouted.

"Target their signal. Beam them back right now," Jim commanded. My heart started to race more. I didn't want to lose Bones as well.

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other," Spock told us.

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?" Jim asked.

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

"Jim, get her the hell out of here!" Bones said.

"No! If you beam me back, he dies! Just let me do it," Carol said. Now, Jim was up on his seat and my heart beat faster.

"Ten. Nine. Eight," Bones counted down.

"Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command, sir," Sulu said. I stared at him with wide eyes and I can hear Bones counting down.

"Four. Three."

I heard something and I saw that they fell onto the ground. I sighed in relief and leaned onto Jim. He gave me a side hug and I felt my heart still beat fast.

"Deactivation successful, captain," Spock said.

"Bones, you all right?" I asked as Jim pressed the button.

"Bones!" Jim said when we didn't hear anything.

"Jim? Lydia. You're gonna wanna see this," Bones said.

They flew back to the Enterprise with the open torpedo. Jim, Spock, and I walked there together and Bones was waiting for us outside.

"Before you go in, Lydia, is there anything else you wanna tell us?" Bones asked me. Jim and Spock looked at me confused and I shrugged.

"Okay fine. I like Chekov," I said crossing my arms. Jim looked at me surprise and Bones rolled his eyes.

"I already knew that, kid. I meant on how you got here," Bones said.

"Like I said. I woke up here and have no clue on where I was. Check my eyes. The pupils grow bigger and check my heart. When a person lies, their heart speeds up," I said.

"Just check her so we can go in," Jim said.

"You two can go in. She can't yet," Bones said. I crossed my arms at him and all three went inside. Bones came back with two things and he looked at me.

"Now, how did you come here?" Bones said.

"I woke up in the hospital and had no idea on where I was," I told Bones. He checked my eyes and heart before backing up to look at me.

"This doesn't make any sense," He told me.

"Why?"

"Go see for yourself."

I walked in and I saw Jim and Spock look at me. I stared at them confused and looked at the torpedo.

"I'm a bit short," I said since I couldn't see the top.

"Here," Bones got me a mini stool and I climbed up.

There, inside the torpedo, was an older looking me, soundly asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:** _ **Lydia's Breakdown**_

I gasped a little as I stared at myself. It was hard to see but you could easily tell it was me. I was sound asleep. However, I looked a few years older.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"We don't know," Carol said.

I got down and I backed up at bit.

"Lydia, are you alright?" Jim asked me. I looked at them and shook my head. I backed up a bit and I started to take deep breaths.

"Lydia, calm down?" Bones said.

"Calm down! I am looking at me! Literally! I don't know why I'm here and you guys are staring at me as if I'm a bad person," I said.

"Lydia-" Jim reached out.

"No! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Miss Lydia. Please calm down," Spock said.

"I can't," I said. I looked up at everyone who was staring at me.

I ran out of the door and I could hear everyone yelling at me. I ran to the cell room and Harrison looked at me.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"Why am I in the torpedo?" I asked.

"You finally found out," Harrison said, suddenly interested.

"Why am I in there?" I said.

"You said you wanted to be frozen. I wasn't sure why. You were starting to have a good life," Harrison said.

"Who are you?" I said.

Jim and Spock came over to us and we looked at them. Jim stood next to me and looked down at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head at him and looked away.

"Why is Lydia in the torpedo?" Jim asked.

"There are more men and women in all those torpedoes, captian. I put them there. Lydia wasn't meant to be in there," Harrison said. Jim and Spock looked at each other before looking back at Harrison.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked him.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived," Harrison said.

"I looked up, John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist," Jim said.

"John Harrison was a fiction I created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Kahn."

"Kahn? You knew my father. Henry Oswald," I said. I remember him now. My dad and he were friends when they were younger. I met Kahn once when I was small.

"Yes. When your father died, it was terrible. He was supposed to be like me but he had your brother then you."

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help?" Jim asked.

"Because I am better," Kahn said.

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships," Kahn answered.

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect," Spock said.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You… You can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bones? Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted," Kahn said.

"No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood! You almost killed Lydia as well," Jim said.

"Marcus took my crew from me."

"You are a murderer!" Jim yelled.

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?" Kahn asked.

"Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us," I heard.

"Klingons?" Jim asked.

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is," Kahn said.

"I don't think so. IT's not coming at us from Kronos," Sulu said. Jim started to walk away but I stood where I was.

"Lieutenant, move Kahn to med bay. Post six security officers on him," Jim said.

"Before I leave. I have to know something," I said to Kahn.

"What is it?" Kahn asked me.

"Why am I in the torpedo?" I asked.

"You were going to be the next generation but they stopped. You however made them wake you up in about this time frame. I don't know why but that was your instructions," Kahn told me. I stared at him confused before going to the bridge. I saw that everyone was getting ready and I saw a large ship in front of us.

"Lydia, go to med bay with Bones," Jim ordered.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just go," I looked at him before running off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:** _ **Saving Lydia and Carol**_

I ran to the med bay and saw Kahn in custody.

"Lydia? What the hell are you doing here?" Bones asked me.

"Jim sent me here," I said.

I heard Jim still talking to Admiral Marcus and I walked over to the screen. I looked up at Carol and she looked at me.

"You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Kahn and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Lydia was in one of the torpedoes! She could be on his side for all we know!" Everyone looked at me and I shrunk up in fear," Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he and Lydia is. I know she's with you. She ran off."

"They're in engineering, sir. But I'll have them moved to the transporter room right away.," Jim lied.

"I'll take it from here," Admiral Marcus said before disconnecting.

I looked up at Bones and he looked back at me.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" I asked him.

"No. You're not. You're just a kid, dammit," Bones said.

I felt the ship move and Bones walked over to Kahn.

"Well, at least we're moving again," Bones said before checking up on him.

"If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong," Kahn said. Carol ran off and I looked at Kahn.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His ship can catch up to us at warp," He told me in a way to understand.

I felt the ship get hit by something and I fell onto the ground. I can feel the ship get hit more than once and I looked up at Bones.

"Bones, I have to talk to Marcus or something in history's going to change if I die right now," I said.

"She's right doctor," Kahn said.

"No. I can't let you do that, kid," Bones said. I bit my lip before running off. I can hear the shouts from Bones get lower and lower as I ran towards the bridge. Once I made it to the door, I opened it and ran in.

"Lydia! What are you doing here?" Uhura asked.

"If I die, something in history will change," I said before running near Jim.

"Admiral Marcus, stop!" I yelled.

"You sneaky little bitch," Marcus said.

"Thank you. I'm going to take that as a compliment. Sir, stop this now," I said.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked.

"If I die, you change something in history. If I live, when I go back, I will make sure your ancestor doesn't reproduce," I said.

"I'll take my chances," He said. I looked at him confused and I felt something wrong with me. I looked at Jim and I saw something glowing around me.

"Jim. Help me, please!" I pleaded.

"Lydia!"

The next thing I know, I was on the other ship with Carol. I looked at Carol with fear and worry.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked Carol.

"They're going to die," Carol said.

"No," I said in disbelief. My eyes started to fill with tears and I shook my head.

"They can't," I said.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia," The guards grabbed us and we started to walk to the bridge. I saw Admiral Marcus there and I glared at him.

"Admiral," The guard said. Carol and I walked to him and he looked at us.

"I'll deal with you in a…" Admiral Marcus got cut off by Carol slapping him in the face. My eyes widen in shock and I took a step back. Admiral Marcus grabbed Carol's wrist and I stared in shock.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter," Carol said.

"Oh damn," I said.

"You," Admiral Marcus said pointing at me.

"Me."

"You're causing a lot of trouble young lady," Admiral Marcus said.

"You were the one who woke up Kahn," I said.

A guard took me away and I sat down with Carol. They were getting ready to attack the Enterprise and I stared at all of them.

"Power coming online, sir!" I heard.

"Retarget the Enterprise now."

"Aye, sir."

"No!" I shouted. As if on cue, I saw a blast and I ducked down. I saw Jim, Scotty, and Kahn there shooting at everyone. Once it was over, I stood up and Scotty shot Kahn.

"Make sure he stays down," Jim said. Scotty nodded and ran past us.

"Excuse me," Scotty said.

"Yeah," Carol panted. I ran over with Scotty and grabbed the gun on the floor.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest," Jim said.

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" Admiral Marcus asked.

"Admiral, get out of the chair," Jim said.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me," Admiral Marcus said.

"I'm not going to kill you, sir. But I could stun you and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter and Lydia, who happens to be a fourteen year old girl," Jim said. He looked at Carol first.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yes, captain?"

"How about you, Lydia?"

"I'm fine."

I saw Kahn get up and I backed away.

"Jim!" I screamed. Kahn knocked out Scotty and then leaped on Jim. Kahn punched Jim in the face and I hid for cover. I saw Kahn push Carol down and break her leg. She screamed in agony and I screamed in fear. He walked over to Admiral Marcus and started to squeeze his head.

"You should have let me sleep," Kahn said to him before squeezing his head. Kahn walked over to me and I backed up.

"Kahn. Please. Don't," I said. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and I screamed in pain.

"Let her go!" Jim yelled.

He walked over to the Captain's chair and turned on the communicator. I didn't want to struggle under Kahn's grip and I saw Spock on the screen. Kahn held the gun to my neck and I took in little deep breaths.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you," Kahn said.

"Lydia," Spock said.

"Your crew for my crew," Kahn told Spock.

"You betrayed us," Spock said.

"Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock," Kahn said.

"Spock don't…" Kahn cut me off by pulled my hair tighter. I groaned in pain and I shut my mouth.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew," Kahn said.

"And what will you do when you get them?" Spock asked.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

"Which, as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less that superior. However, Lydia in the torpedo will be changed if you do anything to the Lydia you are holding captive," Spock said.

"She will be yours. Her future self was supposed to be the next generation, however, I was stopped. Her future self left a note on waking up around this time. Now, shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?" Kahn asked.

"We have no transporter capabilities," Spock said.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin?" Kahn asked.

"Lower shields," Spock told Sulu.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock," Kahn said. Kahn pushed me away, making me stumble and fall onto the floor. He kicked Jim and I scooted over to him.

"Jim," I said. I lifted his face up to look at me and he was bruised up.

"Lydia. You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all," I saw the glowing particles surround Jim and I and we went back to the Enterpise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:** _ **Saving the Enterprise**_

We were transported in Khan's cell and I got up. I ran to the glass and started to hit on it. Scotty came over and hit the glass.

"Let us out of here now!" Scotty said.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled. I felt the ship get hit and I fell onto the floor. ]

Once we got out, Jim and Scotty helped Carol up and we started to go to the med bay.

"Crew of the Enterprise, prepare for imminent proximity detonation," I heard Spock announce.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Jim.

"What detonation?" Scotty asked.

"The torpedoes. He armed the damn torpedoes," Jim said.

"So, I'm dead now?" I asked Jim.

We made it to the med bay and I saw a lot of people injured.

"Bones!" I shouted.

"Nurse!" He called out.

"I got you. I got you," A nurse said coming to get Carol.

"Good to see you Jim. Lydia," I looked at Bones and smiled a bit.

"You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?"Jim asked Bones.

"Damn right I did."

"He just killed Khan's crew."

"You just murdered me. Thanks a lot," I said.

"Spock's cold, but he's not that cold. I've got Khan's crew. No worries, sweetheart, you're still alive. So are seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cryo tubes," Bones said, pointing at the frozen people. I included.

"Son of a bitch," Jim said in disbelief. The lights turned off making me jump in surprise.

I felt the ship lean and I held onto Jim. Jim held me in a tight grip and I looked at Scotty.

"Scotty, can we stop this?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on," Scotty told Jim and I.

We all ran to the engineering room and we were careful on getting there.

"One day I've been off this ship! One bloody day!" Scotty yelled through the noise.

"We get it. We're cursed without you," I said to him.

The ship jolted making us fall.

"Lydia! Hold on!" I grabbed the edge and felt the ship tilt more. We all slid down a bit but we managed to grab something else. I watched as more people fall and I stared in shock. The ship tilted back and Jim grabbed my hand.

"Jim!"

"We gotta get the power back on!"

We ran to the engineering room and I felt the ship tilt again. We ran on the walls and everything was a mess.

"We got to jump," Jim yelled at us.

"What?" Scotty asked.

"Jump! Jump!"

I saw a hole and we jumped over. We kept running and we made it to the room. We climbed up to the stairs and we ran. The ship started to tilt again and I got on the other side. I saw something big fall down and I scooted down a bit. I screamed as it hit the railing, making Jim and Scotty dangle from the side.

"Jim! Scotty!" I yelled.

"Hold on!" Jim said.

"I can't!" Scotty slipped but Jim caught him on time. I climbed back gently and went to the railing. I grabbed Jim's arm and tried to pull him back. I felt someone behind me and grab Jim as well.

"I've got you, keptain!" I heard Chekov yell.

"Chekov," Jim sighed in relief.

"Don't let go," Scotty yelled.

Chekov and I held onto them as long as we can until the ship tilted back. Once it did, we pulled them back up from the railing and we started to run again.

"Even if we get the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power!" Scotty said.

"He's right, keptain!" Chekov said.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked. I was holding Chekov's hand and we were panting from running.

"Someone has to hit the manual override. Laddie, there's a switch-," Scotty said.

"Zehind the devlector dish! I'll vllip the switch!"

"Let's go!" Jim yelled.

"Good luck, Chekov!" I said before kissing his cheek. I ran off with Jim and Scotty and I could feel the ship tilt again. We ran to the room and there were people in here. I saw the shuttles fall and I gasped in shock.

"Come on," Jim held my hand and we ran to the room.

"Oh, no,no,no,no!" Scotty said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"The housings are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power! The ship's dead, sir. She's gone!"

"No, she's not," Jim said.

"Wait, Jim!" Jim ran off to the thing and we followed him.

"If we go in there, we'll die!" Scotty yelled. Jim ignored him.

"Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us! Will you listen to me? What the hell are you doing?" Scotty asked.

"I'm opening the door. I'm going in," Jim said before opening the door.

"That door is there to stop us from getting irradiated! We'd be dead before we made the climb," Scotty said. I hard Jim mutter something before punching Scotty in the face.

"Jim! What are you doing?" I asked him. Jim dragged Scotty to a chair and put him in and buckled him up. He pulled me to a chair and it buckled me up as well.

"Jim! Please don't leave me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Lydia," Jim said before kissing my sweaty head. He ran off and I watched him leave.

"No!" I screamed.

I tried to get off of the chair but I sadly didn't know how to unbuckle it. I struggled to get out of it but no use. I felt the ship steady all of a sudden and I felt tears fall from my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:** _ **Saving Jim**_

Scotty woke up and he looked at me. He unbuckled us and he looked around.

"Where's Jim?" He asked me.

"He went in," I sobbed. I ran to the door and saw him there on the ground. I got down and looked at him.

"Why? Why would you do this?" I asked him.

"I… needed… to protect you guys," Jim said.

"Jim, please don't leave me. Please don't be next," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. But you're safe now," Jim said. I started to cry harder and he looked at me.

"It's okay. You're okay now," Jim cried.

Spock came over and I stood up. I backed up to let him talk to Jim and I stared at Jim. I didn't want to listen to their conversation.

"I'm scared, Spock," I heard Jim say. I cried harder and I backed up more. I felt someone place their hand onto my shoulder and I saw Chekov. I hugged him and he hugged back. I looked back at Jim and I walked over.

"Jim. Please don't go," I begged.

He looked at us until he stopped moving. His hand fell down from the glass and my mouth fell open.

"No. No. No!" I screamed in agony.

"Khan!" Spock yelled in anger.

I cried harder and I placed my head to the glass.

"Jim," I sobbed.

"Lydia," I looked over and saw Scotty. I got up and he pulled me back. We left the room so they can get him and I ran straight to the med bay. Bones looked at me and he ran over.

"What's wrong, Lydia? Lydia?" Bones asked looking at me.

"It's Jim," I said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bones asked me.

"He's gone, Bones. Jim's gone," I said breaking down crying. I fell onto my knees and I cried harder.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Bones asked me. He helped me back up and I shook my head.

"Jim's dead," I said choking on my tears.

They brought back Jim's covered up body to the med bay and they put him down. Everyone stared in silence and Bones opened it to see it was Jim. I cried silently and Bones walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his blue uniform. He stroked my hair a bit and I heard something. I looked at the tribble that Bones put Kahn's blood in, and he was alive. I tapped Bones and he looked at the Tribble.

"Get me a cryo tube, now!" Bones said.

"Bones, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Kahn's blood can bring someone back to life. We need to put Jim in a cryo tube for his body to stay function," Bones said.

"So you're going to freeze him till Spock gets Khan?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Get me out of my cryo tube," I told him.

"What?"

"I volunteer. Just take my tube. You guys have to wake her up anyway," I said.

"Get Lydia's. Keep her in an induced coma. We're gonna put Kirk inside," Bones said. I got out of the way and I got near the door.

"Lydia, see if you can get Spock," Bones said. I nodded and I ran to the bridge.

"Where's Spock?" I asked.

"He's down. Why?" Uhura asked me.

"Khan's blood can save Jim's life. Bones needs Khan alive," I said.

"Can we beam them up to the ship?" Sulu asked.

"Ah, zey keep moving! I can't get a lock on either of zem," Chekov said.

"Can you beam someone down?" Uhura asked.

"Yes," Chekov said.

"Uhura. Go!" Sulu said.

Uhura ran to the transporter room and Chekov gave them the coordinates. I looked at Sulu and I could feel my heart race.

"Where's Jim?" Sulu asked.

"In my cryo tube," I said.

"Your cryo tube?" Sulu asked.

"Yes. Apparently, future me is in there," I said.

"What will happen to her now?" Sulu asked.

"She's going to be put in an induced coma," I told him.

"There iz a future you?" Chekov asked me.

"Apparently."

It's been a while but Spock and Uhura brought back Khan. I ran over to the med bay and say that they tied him up. I walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"Hold your horses there kid. Let me get his blood and you can beat him up as much as you can," Bones said pulling me back. Scotty held me back as soon as Bones got a couple samples of Khan's blood. I glared at him and we landed safely on the ground. They moved Jim and future me to the hospital and I waited outside of Jim's room.

"How ya doing lassie?" Scotty asked, bringing me a cup of water.

"I'm tired," I said. Spock walked over to us and I looked up at him.

"They want to know if you want to wake up your future self," Spock asked.

"Yeah. Can you tell them that I want to wake her up," I said.

"I will inform them," Spock said. I gave him a small smile and he stared to walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:** _ **A Talk With Lydia's Future Self**_

I was allowed to go into Jim's room and I basically sat next to him. Jim was like an older brother to me. Uhura or Scotty would come in with some water or food once in a while since I didn't want to move.

"Miss Lydia," I looked up and saw Spock standing next to me.

"Yes?" I asked Spock.

"Someone wants to speak to you," He said.

"Can you tell them to wait a while?" I asked.

"Actually, she's willingly to talk to you in here," Spock said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yourself," Spock said.

The future me walked in on cue and I stared in shock.

"Am I in a soap opera?" I asked. Future me giggled and walked in.

"I know," She pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Oh Jim," She touched his hand before leaning back.

"Why were you in a cryo tube?" I asked.

"I wanted to stay here. You end up loving this place. However, you're only fourteen and you needed to go back home," Future me said.

"What about Will? Our older brother?" I asked.

"I can't tell you sweetie. Let's just say that you wanted to stay here," She said.

"Or was it because of a boy?" I asked. Future me laughed a bit more and shook her head.

"Both. It involves on what will happen to us and because of the crew here. Bones is like a father we still wanted, Jim was the older brother who is protective all the time, Spock was the weird uncle, Sulu and Scotty are our best friends, and Chekov," She stops.

"Chekov what?" I asked.

"We both like him," Chekov said.

"We do," I smiled.

"You know, if you change the past now, I won't be here and we can never stay with the crew. I remember trying to come back here so many times but nothing," She told me.

"I wanna stay here but what about our time? What about the possible life in 2013 and so forth?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," She said.

"Please," I begged.

"Am I this stubborn?" She asked.

"Yes."

"If I do tell you, then, you could change your mind about everything," She said.

"Does something happen to Will?" I asked her. She stayed silent. I looked back at Jim and she placed her hand on me.

"You will find out soon."

"Okay. Quick question, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Future me got up and she looked at Jim again before looking at me.

"I'm going to go now. I'm going to study," She told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I am hoping to be a medical officer. I talked to Bones, who was a bit freaked out by all this, and he is helping me with the medical field."

"Well, mom and dad did say that they wanted us to be part of the medical field," I said remembering what mom and dad told me. She laughed at the memory and looked at me.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon," She said. I smiled at her and she walked off.

Lydia's Future Self's P.O.V

I walked out of Jim's room and I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. Pardon me," I said.

"It iz my fault."

I looked up at the person and smiled.

"Chekov," I smiled happily.

"Lydia?" He asked in confusion and in shock.

"Yeah. Well, I'm the future Lydia," I explained to him.

"You grew up beautifully," He said.

"Thank you, Chekov," I blushed.

"I haff to give this to, younger Lydia. She hasn't eaten in a while," Chekov said with some food.

"She'll appreciate it," I smiled.

"Vill I see you again?" He asked me.

"Maybe," I told him.

"Oh. Okay."

"I have to go. I'll see you again, Chekov," I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I left off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:** _ **Jim Wakes Up**_

 **Jim's P.O.V**

" _What is it?"_

" _It's a boy."_

" _Let's call him Jim."_

" _Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives. I dare you to do better."_

I woke up in shock and I looked around. I looked over and saw Bones there with his equipment.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead," He said before holding something up to my face.

"It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion?" I asked.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice," Bones told me.

"Khan?" I asked.

"Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his superblood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?" Bones asked me.

"No more than usual. How did you catch him?" I said.

"I didn't," Bones said before walking away. I saw Spock there, standing there. He walked over to me and I smiled.

"You saved my life," I said.

"Uhura, Lydia, and I had something to do with it, too, you know," Bones said.

"You saved my life, captain. And the lives-"I cut him off.

"Spock, just… Thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim."

"How did Lydia help? I didn't want her hurt," I said.

"Lydia told us to get her future self out of her cryo tube so you can be in it. Kid didn't get much sleep from the past two weeks. She's been sitting in here, waiting for you to wake up," Bones said looking at Lydia.

I looked over and saw her asleep in a chair. Lydia's brown hair was covering some of her face and she looked peaceful in the uncomfortable position she was in.

"Did she even leave?" I asked.

"Barely. Only went out to use the restroom and back," Bones told me.

"Would you like me to wake her up?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," Spock walked over to her and woke her up. She woke up and looked at me. She ran over and stood at the side of my bed.

"Jim," She smiled happily. Her smiled dropped a little as she rubbed her neck. "Ow," She winced at her neck. I smiled and grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You left me a bit," She said.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. You saved so many people," Lydia said.

"I did?"

"Yeah. I know this may sound cheesy but you're my hero Jim," Lydia said. I laughed a little and I heard a knock on the door. We looked over and saw an older looking version of Lydia. I stared at her confused and I looked back at Lydia and her older self a few times.

"Lydia?" I asked. Older Lydia gave me a nod as a reply. She walked over to us and she stood beside younger Lydia.

"Jim. You're awake," She smiled.

"Lydia? How are you in two places at once?" I asked.

"I'm the one from the cryo tube. Little Lydia here is the one who time traveled," Older Lydia explained.

"Sounds believable," I said. Older Lydia smiled at me and kissed my head and younger Lydia looked at us.

"I thought we liked Chekov?" Lydia said looking up at older Lydia confused.

"We do. Jim needs some love too. He is like our older brother," Older Lydia said laughing.

"Oh. We're still kinda clueless at this age," Lydia told herself.

"Alright. Jim's awake. Older Lydia, take younger Lydia back to the apartment," Bones said.

"I'm not tired," Lydia protested.

"You are," Older Lydia said rolling her eyes. She dragged Lydia out of the room and we watched them leave.

"If Khan was never here, that would've been the weirdest thing I've seen," Bones said.

"I agree with you doctor. This is very strange to see," Spock said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:** _ **Last Day Here**_

I sat on top of the branch as older me sat on the ground reading medical books. I stared at the view of the golden gate bridge as the afternoon sun shined through.

"It's so pretty," I told my older self. She looked over and smiled.

"It is."

"So I have to wait this long to see the view and space again?" I asked.

"When you see Khan again, pretend that he was never evil. Listen to him and when you are about to be frozen, asked to be awaken around this time," Older me instructed.

"Okay," I said.

"Lydia!" I heard, we both look over to the voice and saw Bones walking over to us.

"Which one?" We asked.

"Older one."

I shrugged and climbed up the tree more.

"I wouldn't do that, Lydia. We did that and we broke our arm. So get down," Older me said. I looked down at her and she was staring at me. I climbed back down and looked up at Bones.

"Hey Bones," I smiled.

"Hey kid," He said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, since your older self will be living in this time from now on, she joined Starfleet and she's going to study hard so she can join us in the five year mission," Bones explained to me.

"Five year mission?" I asked him.

"The five year mission Jim earned," Bones told me.

"Wow. Well, I guess, I have to study? I'm gonna look around before I leave," I said.

"Do you even know when you leave? Or how to, kid?" Bones asked.

"She goes back in her sleep. This was our last night here," Older me said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I don't remember," She responded, along with a shrug.

"Well, either way, your older self has to study so she can come up with us."

"I'm studying now, Bones," She said.

"I know you are," Bones said.

"He's like the dad we still wanted to have," I told older me.

"He is."

"He is still standing in front of you," Bones said.

"He is getting angry," I whispered loudly to her.

"True."

"Not angry. Just annoyed. Anyway, why don't you let yourself study alone?"

"What can we do then? I leave tonight in my sleep," I said confused.

"You're not technically leaving us but I guess you should do something special," Bones said. I smiled at him and he looked over at the older version of me.

"You want us to drop you off at the apartment?" Bones asked.

"Sure."

We went back to Bones' apartment and dropped off older me. Bones called up Jim before we left.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Where ever you want," Bones said.

"Can we go get some yogurt or ice cream and watch over the sunset over a cliff or something like that?" I asked.

"How romantic?" Bones said rolling his eyes.

"I know," I laughed.

We made it to an ice cream place and got the ice cream. Bones drove over to a cliff and we sat Jim there with his motorcycle. Once we stopped, I got out and ran over to Jim.

"Jim!" I said.

"Hey, Lydia!" He gave me a hug and I hugged back. I looked over at his motorcycle and I walked over to him. I smiled at it and looked back at Jim.

"Nice bike," I said.

"You like?" Jim asked me.

"More like love. My dad had this bike then gave it to my brother. Well, according to the will," I said.

"Are we going to eat the ice cream? Or are we going to talk about our lives?" Bones asked.

"Come on, Bones. Be nice," Jim said. I sat down on the ground as I stared at the view of San Francisco. Jim and Bones sat on the sides next to me as we ate the ice cream.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I said.

"You're already here," Jim said.

"I know but I have to wait to be with you guys again. Then I have to be asleep for a long time," I said.

"Yeah but you're in Starfleet now. Well older you but it's still you!" Jim said. I smiled a bit and he smiled back. I looked up at Bones and he looked back at me.

"You're going to mentor me right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're going to be the best doctor in Enterprise besides me," Bones said.

"I know. I'm so lucky I have you guys," I said.

"We're lucky we have you too, kid."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Medical Exams**

Younger me left last week. She left while she was asleep. I was in Bones' apartment studying until he walked in with Jim.

"Hey, guys!" I said looking up from my book.

"Hey Lydia," Jim said hugging me from behind. I looked up at him and smiled.

"How's studying?" Bones asked.

"Tiring," I said.

"Well, you better be prepared. You're taking your test tomorrow," Bones said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We asked them to let you take your test tomorrow so you can join us sooner," Bones explained to me.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Yeah."

"No worries, Lydia. You'll do great!" Jim said messing my hair a little.

"Great."

"You'll do fine. Besides, I'm mentoring you."

"I know."

"You'll do great, Lydia."

The next day, I took my medical exams. They were awful. Once I got back to Bones' apartment, I saw Jim there and he looked at me.

"How was the exams?" Jim asked.

"I want to cry," I said tiredly. I flopped onto the couch and Jim walked over to me.

"You did fine," Jim said. I looked up at him and got up. He sat down and I leaned against him.

"So, you like Chekov?" Jim asked me.

"Shut up," I smiled softly.

"You know, I can help you guys," Jim said.

"Jim no."

"What's wrong with me helping?"

"Cause we're both still young. Leave us be," I said.

"You two are around the same age now," Jim said.

"I know. But still."

"I remember how young you were," Jim teased.

"That was just last week," I said.

"I know. But you were just a kid and now look at you. Almost able to drink," Jim said.

"Jim, knock it off," I smiled.

We sat in Bones' apartment watching movies from my time period and Bones came home.

"Hey Bones!" We shouted.

"Jim, why are you still here?" Bones asked.

"Came for support. How did Lydia do?" Jim asked him.

"Well kid. They were impressed," Bones said. I stared at him nervously and he smiled at me. Jim walked over to Bones and they quietly talked.

"When will I get my results?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Jim, why don't you get home? It's almost midnight," Bones said.

"Alright. Bye Lydia. Later Bones."

The next day, I was at the apartment with Bones and I heard a knock on the door. Bones got up to answer it and he let in Jim.

"Hey Jim," I smiled.

"Hey, Lydia. I got some great news," Jim said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"As Captain of the NCC 1701 also known as the U.S.S. Enterprise, I'd like to personally welcome you to the crew," Jim smiled.

"I got in?" I asked.

"You got in!"

I smiled widely and hugged Jim. He hugged back and I pulled away. I looked at Bones and hugged him as well. He hesitantly hugged me back and I looked at the both of them.

"This is great. I can't believe I got in," I said.

"We're so proud of you," Jim said.

I smiled at them and I gave them one last hug.

"So, it's a five year mission?" I asked.

"Five year mission," Jim nodded.

"I'm going to space with you guys!" I said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:** _ **Five Year Mission**_

I sat in between Chekov and Bones for the ceremony we were in. I was dressed in a Starfleet uniform like the rest of the crew. I was listening to Jim's speech as we sat there.

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the U.S.S. Enterprise, and to honor those who lost their lives nearly one year ago. When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship he had me recite the Captain's Oath, words I didn't appreciate at the time. Now, I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were, and who we must be again. And those words? Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the star-ship Enterprise. Her five-year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek our new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

After the speeches, we all got up and I was talking to Chekov.

"Are you excited to join us?" Chekov asked me.

"Yes I am."

"I'm happy you're joining ze crew," Chekov smiled.

"I'm happy as well. I can spend more time with you and the rest," I smiled. He smiled back at me until I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey Lydia. Chekov. I see you two hanging out," Jim said smirking.

"Hey Jim," I said rolling my eyes.

"So, you two ready for the five year mission?" Jim asked.

"Yup," I said rolling my eyes at Jim.

"Yes sir," Chekov said.

As the party went on, I walked outside to looked at the view.

"It's iz nice?" I turned around and saw Chekov standing there. He walked over towards me and I smiled. He stood on my right side and I looked at him.

"Yeah. It's such a beautiful view," I said looking out at the view once more.

"It iz."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and stared at the view.

"I'm going to miss it when we go to space," I said.

"Vell, let's enjoy it now," Chekov said.

"Okay."

The next week, I brought my bag on board the Enterprise and I went to go change into my new uniform. I walked into my room and put my stuff away. I put on my blue, medical dress and my knee high black boots. I put my hair in a bun and walked out. I went to the bridge and saw almost everyone there. Everyone except for Jim.

"You're finally one of us now," Bones said with a smirk.

"I know. This is so weird now," I smiled.

"Well now we have to call you Doctor Oswald," He said.

"I can't call you Bones anymore?" I asked him.

"Sadly no. Only when we're on shore leave," He said.

"I understand. Doctor McCoy," I said smiling.

"Keptain on ze bridge," I heard Chekov say. I turned to see Jim walk in and I smiled.

"Can't believe I came onto this ship when I was fourteen. Now here I am as a doctor," I said.

"I can't believe it either kid," Bones said.

"Mr. Scott. How's our core?" Jim asked.

"Purring like a kitten, captain. She's ready for a long journey," Scotty said.

"Excellent. Come on, Bones! It's gonna be fun!" Jim said.

"Five years in space. God help me," Bones said crossing his arms.

"Dr. Oswald. Glad you're part of the family," Jim said to me.

"Glad to be here, captain," I said smiling. He smiled back at me and he walked over to Carol. I stared at the view and I smiled.

"Space. Who knew I would live long enough to see this," I said to Bones.

"I didn't," Bones said honestly. I smiled and we stood next to Jim.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out," Jim said.

"Aye, captain."

Five years of space, here I come.

A/N: So that's the end of this Star Trek Fanfiction. This fanfic was rushed cause I start school soon and this was basically my tribute to Anton Yelchin. So I hope you guys like it and just keep checking my profile for the sequel.


	22. Sequel News

**Sequel News**

Yeah I know it's been a while. I had no motivation to write the sequel until now. I'm just that random and weird. So the sequel is finally up and ready to go! It's called **Into the Beyond.** So go check it out! IF you are having trouble finding it however, it should be in my profile account thing. I'm still new this this kind of format so bare with me please.


End file.
